Stargate Atlantis (2004)
Stargate Atlantis is a Canadian-American adventure and military science fiction television series and part of MGM's Stargate franchise. The show was created by Brad Wright and Robert C. Cooper as a spin-off series of Stargate SG-1. All five seasons of Stargate Atlantis were broadcast by the Sci-Fi Channel in the United States and The Movie Network in Canada. The show aired between July 16, 2004 and January 9, 2009, consisting of 99 episodes. Starring *Joe Flanigan - Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard *Torri Higginson - Dr. Elizabeth Weir *Amanda Tapping - Colonel Samantha Carter *Rachel Luttrell - Teyla Emmagan *Jason Momoa - Ronon Dex *Rainbow Sun Francks - Lieutenant Aiden Ford *Jewel Staite - Dr. Jennifer Keller *Robert Picardo - Richard Woolsey *with Paul McGillion as Dr. Carson Beckett *and David Hewlett as Dr. McKay 'Special Appearance by' *Richard Dean Anderson - Brigadier General Jack O'Neill 'With Special Guest Star' *Michael Shanks - Dr. Daniel Jackson 'Guest Starring' *Aaron Abrams - Kanayo *Alan Blumenfeld - Dimas (ep92) *Alan C. Peterson - Magistrate (ep24) *Alan Ruck - Dr. Fletcher (ep45) *Alan Scarfe - Chancellor Druhin (ep6) *Allison Hossack - Perna (ep6) *Anna Galvin - Vanessa Conrad (ep94) *Apollonia Vanova - Wraith Queen (ep87) *Ari Cohen - Tyrus (ep7) *Brandy Ledford - Norina (ep38) *Brenda James - Dr. Katie Brown *Brent Stait - Michael Kenmore (ep39) *Chad Morgan - Teer (ep31) *Christian Bocher - Torrell (ep24) *Christina Cox - Major Anne Teldy (ep86) *Christina Jastrzembska - Dr. Weir's Mother (ep45) *Christopher Heyerdahl - Halling, Todd the Wraith *Christopher Judge - Teal'c *Claire Rankin - Dr. Kate Heightmeyer *Clayton Landey - Colonel Dillon Everett *Connor Trinneer - Michael Kenmore *Daniella Alonso - Katana Labrea (ep90) *Darcy Belsher - Eldon (ep24) *Dave Foley - Malcolm Tunney (ep95) *David Dayan Fisher - Baden (ep54) *David McNally - Avrid (ep31) *David Nykl - Dr. Radek Zelenka *Dawn Olivieri - Neeva Casol (ep97) *Don S. Davis - Major General George S. Hammond (ep8) *Dylan Neal - Dave Sheppard (ep74) *Ellie Harvie - Dr. Lindsey Novak *Emma Lahana - Ava Dixon (ep74) *Erin Chambers - Sora *Frank Collison - Keturah (ep43) *Garwin Sanford - Simon Wallis *Gildart Jackson - Janus (ep14) *Jaime Ray Newman - Lieutenant Laura Cadman *Jana Mitsoula - Allina (ep15) *Janina Gavankar - Sergeant "Dusty" Mehra (ep86) *Jay Brazeau - Lord Protector (ep34) *Jenn Bird - Neera (ep30) *Jewel Staite - Ellia (ep26) *Jill Wagner - Larrin *Jodelle Ferland - Harmony (ep73) *Joel Polis - Elson (ep91) *John O'Callaghan - Niam *Joris Jarsky - Herick (ep55) *Kari Wuhrer - Nancy Sheppard (ep74) *Kate Hewlett - Jeannie Miller *Kavan Smith - Major Evan Lorne *Kenneth Welsh - Jamus (ep55) *Kevin McNulty - Chancellor Lycus (ep38) *Kimberley Warnat - Linara (ep67) *Kyla Anderson - Marin (ep24) *Laura Harris - Nola (ep54) *Marshall Bell - Terrence Kramer (ep95) *Martin Jarvis - Davos (ep67) *Matthew Del Negro - Mike Branton (ep56) *Megan Leitch - Captain Helia (ep49) *Michael Beach - Colonel Abe Ellis *Mike Dopud - Kiryk (ep88) *Mitch Pileggi - Colonel Steven Caldwell *Neil Jackson - Wraith (ep98) *Nicole deBoer - Dr. Alison Porter (ep86) *Nicole Munoz - Hedda (ep31) *Paul Magel - Dr. Abrams (ep11) *Peter Flemming - Agent Malcolm Barrett *Peter Woodward - Otho (ep34) *Richard Cox - Dr. Brendan Gall (ep11) *Richard Kind - Lucius Lavin *Rob LaBelle - Coolidge (ep76) *Robert Davi - Acastus Kolya *Ryan Robbins - Ladon Radim *Sean Campbell - Solen Sincha *Sonja Bennett - Dahlia Radim (ep36) *Stephen E. Miller - Dr. Richard Poole (ep74) *Tamlyn Tomita - Ambassador Shen Xiaoyi *Terence Kelly - Orin (ep16) *Adrian Hough - Pranos (ep15) *Agam Darshi - Novo (ep91) *Aleks Paunovic - Rakai (ep62) *Alexis Kellum Creer - Flora (ep73) *Andee Frizzell - Wraith Queen (ep1) *Andy Maton - Chapman (ep40) *Bill Dow - Dr. Bill Lee *Bill Nye - Bill Nye (ep95) *Brahm Taylor - Lathan *Brendan Beiser - Tavius (ep34) *Brendan Gall - Kaleb Miller *Brendan Penny - Todd the Wraith (eps70-71), Wraith Technician (ep76) *Caroline Cave - Dr. Cole (ep56) *Chelan Simmons - Mara (ep34) *Chiara Zanni - Melena (ep43) *Chris Britton - Prenum (ep19) *Christopher Heyerdahl - Male Wraith *Colby Johannson - Lt. Kagan (ep48) *Courtenay J. Stevens - Keras (ep5) *Craig Veroni - Dr. Peter Grodin *Crystal Lowe - Mardola (ep73) *Curtis Caravaggio - Major Elliot Rutherford (ep43) *David Bloom - Eldred (ep34) *David MacInnis - Talus *David Richmond-Peck - Toran (ep73) *Dean Wray - Genii (ep52) *Dexter Bell - Sgt. Barroso (ep48) *Dominic Zamprogna - Aries (ep5) *Fiona Hogan - Simpson (ep3) *Gary Jones - Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman *Hellena Taylor - Asuran Counselor #1 (ep45) *John Innes - Zaddik (ep26) *Julia Anderson - Willa (ep42) *Kerry Sandomirsky - Asuran Counselor #2 (ep45) *Kyra Zagorsky - Ara (ep62) *Laura Mennell - Sanir (ep15) *Lucia Walters - Lara (ep21) *Martin Christopher - Major Kevin Marks *Matthew Walker - Moros (ep14) *Meredith McGeachie - Wench (ep52) *Michael Cram - Silas (ep64) *Michael Puttonen - Smeadon (ep9) *Michelle Morgan - Dr. Elizabeth Weir (ep84), F.R.A.N. (ep70) *Neil deGrasse Tyson - Neil deGrasse Tyson (ep95) *Nels Lennarson - Captain Holland (ep48) *Panou - Cetus *Paul Anthony - Jace (ep29) *Richard Kahan - Baldric (ep34) *Robert Moloney - Koracen (ep84) *Robert Thurston - Zarah (ep13) *Ross Hull - Dr. Corrigan (ep4) *Sarah Deakins - Renni (ep91) *Scott Heindl - Male Wraith (ep71), Merrick, Wraith (ep62), Wraith (ep64), Wraith Leader (ep76) *Sean Rogerson - Nevik (ep64) *Sean Tyson - Jervis (ep91) *Stephen Dimopoulos - Goran (ep26) *William MacDonald - Captain Griffin (ep33) *Zach Selwyn - Scientist #2 (ep65) *with Frank Vincent - Poker Player #1 (ep98) *and Beau Bridges - Major General Hank Landry *and Colm Meaney - Cowen *and Danny Trejo - Omal (ep66) *and David Ogden Stiers - Oberoth *and Leonor Varela - Chaya Sar (ep13) *and Mark Dacascos as Tyre *and Robert Patrick as Colonel Sumner (ep1) *and Steve Schirripa - Poker Player #2 (ep98) *and Steven Culp - Henry Wallace (ep68) 'Co-Starring' *Aaron Craven - Commander Wraith (ep91) *Aaron Dudley - Male Ancient (ep1) *Adam Bergquist - Amaris (ep52) *Adam Lolacher - Genii Man (ep73) *Adrian Hein - Replicator (ep74) *Agam Darshi - Athosian (ep4) *Aidan Drummond - Renord (ep75) *Alberto Ghisi - Kid (ep75) *Aleks Holtz - Guard *Alex De Costa - Technician (ep14) *Alexandra Carter - Linor (ep43) *Allison Graham - Lt. Crown (ep12) *Amanda Burke - Ancient Scientist (ep51) *Andee Frizzell - Hive Queen (eps29-30), Hive Queen (eps39-40), Queen (ep71), Wraith Queen (ep57), Wraith Queen (ep79) *Andre Benjamin - Guard (ep4) *Andrew Moxham - Wallace (ep49) *Andy Nez - Soldier (ep27) *Angelique Naude - Young Female Scientist (ep40) *Anna Cummer - Petra (ep34) *Anna Williams - Female Tech (ep48) *Annalise MacCulloch - Torren John Emmagan *Anne Openshaw - Pilot (ep28) *Arran Landry - Townsperson (ep62) *Artine Brown - Trader (ep77) *Ashley O'Connell - Fruit Stand Owner (ep52) *Ayesha Shiva - Woman (ep74) *BJ Harrison - Female Merchant (ep77) *Bam Bam - Wraith (ep48) *Barry Greene - Hendon (ep25) *Ben Cotton - Dr. Kavanagh *Blaine Anderson - Local (ep86) *Blake Stadel - Younger Zaddik (ep26) *Boyan Vukelic - Stackhouse *Brad Dryborough - Lead Hybrid (ep93) *Brandon Blue - Hybrid (ep93) *Brandy Heidrick - Pretty Marine (ep56) *Brenda McDonald - Charin *Brendan Penny - Male Wraith (ep91) *Bro Gilbert - Scientist (ep1) *Bruce Dawson - Captain (ep28) *Byron Lucas - Replicator (ep62) *Calum Worthy - Hunter Kid (ep5) *Carlo Fanella - Genii Soldier (ep94) *Carmen Moore - Reporter (ep98) *Casey Dubois - Wex *Charles Cohen - Poker Player (ep98) *Chelah Horsdal - Erran (ep88) *Chris Kalhoon - Crewman (ep64) *Chris Nowland - Crime Scene Guy (ep98) *Christian Lattman - Shadowy Figure (ep45) *Christian Sloan - Hybrid (ep79) *Christopher Gauthier - Mattas (ep25) *Christopher Pearce - Marine Williams (ep96) *Chuck Campbell - Chuck *Claire Robertson - Mila (ep90) *Colin Corrigan - Guard (ep9), Team Member (ep93) *Colin Cunningham - Major Paul Davis (ep99) *Colin Decker - Pilot (ep60) *Conan Graham - New Genii Soldier (ep10) *Cory Monteith - Genii Private (ep9) *Craig Fraser - Pilot (ep60), S.O. (ep18) *D. Harlan Cutshall - Marine (ep65) *Damon Johnson - Peterson (ep12) *Dan Joffre - Barkeep (ep36) *Dan Kashagama - Doctor (ep79) *Dan Payne - Big Wraith (ep43), Reed (ep22), Super Soldier (ep48), Wraith Warrior (ep1) *Dan Shea - Sgt. Siler (ep1) *Dane B. Mcfadhen - Wagner (ep12) *Daniel Bacon - Dr. Watson (ep56) *Daniel Boileau - Cocooned Victim (ep17) *Darren Dolynski - Mirellus (ep86) *Darren Hird - Cocooned Victim (ep7), Dying Patient (ep6) *David-Paul Grove - Hotel Manager (ep98) *David Beairsto - Merchant (ep77) *David Lovgren - Kelore (ep92) *David Milchard - SGC Technician (ep1) *David Neale - Ancient Pilot (ep51) *David Orth - Captain Radner (ep19) *David Pauls - Aton (ep43) *David Quinlan - Ancient Scientist (ep51) *Dean Marshall - Bates *Domonique Danielle - Burly Woman (ep88) *Don Ackerman - Doran (ep9) *Donna Soares - Dr. Coleman *Doron Bell Jr. - SF (ep68) *Doug Chapman - Sgt. Cole (ep37) *Ecstasia Sanders - Villager (ep92) *Edmond Wong - Atlantis Technician *Elias Toufexis - Replicator *Emy Aneke - Lt. Morrison (ep41) *Erine Jackson - Replicator (ep69) *France Perras - Nurse (ep27) *G. Michael Gray - Sefaris (ep91) *Geoff Redknap - Old Sheppard (ep46) *Gerry Durand - Airman (ep21), Captain Levine (ep60), Marine (ep55), Sergeant (ep35) *Gidon Karmel - Major Leonard (ep48) *Gina Stockdale - Enid (ep45) *Glenn Ennis - 1st Warrior (ep66) *Graem Beddoes - Scientist (ep65) *Graham Kosakoski - Security Guard (ep28) *Grahame Andrews - Porta (ep15) *Haley Cook - Dr. Kiang (ep94) *Heather Doerksen - Captain Pat Meyers *Igor Hudacek Jr. - Scavenger (ep77) *Isaah Brown - Caminous (ep75) *James Chutter - Babbis (ep49), Billy the Wraith (ep89), Bridge Officer Wraith (ep87), Bridge Tech Wraith (ep91), Male Wraith (ep90), Wraith Scientist (ep76) *James Lafazanos - Bob the Wraith (ep18), Gordon the Wraith (ep17), Jimmy the Wraith (ep1), Male Wraith (ep20), Male Wraith (ep24), Male Wraith (ep30), Man (ep39), Michael Kenmore (Wraith; ep37), Steve the Wraith, Wraith (ep11), Wraith (ep19), Wraith (ep22), Wraith (ep28), Wraith (ep29), Wraith Scientist (ep39) *James Long - Helkin (ep54) *Jason Coleman - Larrin's Crewman (ep70) *Jason Diablo - Guard (ep9) *Jay Williams - Adams (ep59) *Jeffrey Robinson - Wraith Pilot (ep23) *Jeremy Jones - Lieutenant Edison (ep80) *Jerry Penacoli - Genii Warrior (ep73) *Jessica Amlee - Cleo (ep5) *Jodie Graham - Genii Soldier (ep10) *Jody Thompson - Nurse (ep98) *Joel Cottingham - Doctor (ep67) *Joel Goldsmith - Poker Player (ep98) *Johann Helf - Nabel Golan *John Sampson - Human Guard (ep77) *John Shaw - Garth (ep54) *John Stewart - Villager (ep43) *John Tierney - Astrum (ep15) *Jon Cuthbert - Fortnum (ep52) *Jon Johnson - Pilot (ep60), Security Team Member (ep36) *Jonathan Holmes - Magistrate (ep97) *Jonathon Young - Parrish *Joseph May - Sgt. Markham *Josh Blacker - Screaming Man (ep58) *Julie Patzwald - Pelius (ep5) *Kaaren DeZilva - Shiana (ep92) *Karin Konoval - Second in Command (ep97) *Kayma Seamark - Young Ellia (ep26) *Ken Kirzinger - Bartender (ep78) *Kerry Blouin - Replicator Guard (ep50) *Kevin Minato - Boy with Orin (ep16) *Kimani Ray Smith - Dr. Lindstrom (ep21) *Kirby Morrow - Captain Dave Kleinman *Kory Grim - Recruit (ep79) *Kwesi Ameyaw - Tactical Sergeant (ep74) *Lara Gilchrist - Dr. Hewston (ep56) *Lauro Chartrand - Genii Soldier (ep9) *Leanne Adachi - Lia (ep84) *Leela Savasta - Captain Alicia Vega, Dr. Rafaela Esposito (ep53) *Libby Osler - Sharon Wallace (ep68) *Linda Ko - Marie *Linden Banks - Dovelock (ep94) *Lindsay Collins - Dr. Biro *Lisa Marie Caruk - Heleen (ep42) *Loren Christopher Michaels - Dealer (ep98) *Loyd Bateman - Soldier (ep23) *Lynda Riley - Brunette (ep8) *Madison Bell - Madison Miller *Manami Hara - Miko (ep16) *Mark Burgess - Sick Guy (ep98) *Mark Curtin - Guard (ep78) *Mark Gash - Doctor (ep68) *Mark Gibbon - Constable (ep34) *Mark Hoeppner - Bartender (ep25) *Mark Pawson - Collinsworth (ep25) *Mary Joan Buchanan - Beckett's Mom (ep1) *Matthew Harrison - Scientist (ep27) *Meg Roe - Young Barkeep (ep36) *Meghan Black - Marta (ep2) *Melia McClure - Melia *Michael Boisvert - Bridge Lieutenant (ep21) *Michael Chase - Ancient Med Tech (ep51) *Michael Coleman - Front Desk Guy (ep95) *Michael Tayles - Dr. Graydon (ep57) *Michelle Addison - Johnson (ep12) *Michelle Brezinski - Nurse (ep45) *Morris Chapdelaine - Newborn Wraith (ep71) *Mylene Dinh-Robic - Anika (ep78) *Nahanni Arntzen - Dumais (ep12) *Naomi Dayneswood - Assistant (ep95) *Neela Todd - Celise (ep88) *Neil Maffin - Merell (ep6) *Niall Matter - Lt. Kemp *Nickolas Baric - Hester (ep76) *Nico Ghisi - Kid (ep75) *Nico McEown - Boy (ep26) *Nicole Rudell - Doctor (ep8) *Nimet Kanji - Dr. Bryce (ep33) *Noah Beggs - Dex (ep8) *Noel Johansen - Dr. Dickenson (ep57) *Ona Grauer - Female Ancient (ep1) *Pascale Hutton - First Officer (ep28) *Patricia Cullen - Replicator Crew Member (ep70) *Patricia Nudd - Ancient Woman (ep51) *Patrick Gallagher - Vonos (ep38) *Patrick Gilmore - Genii Soldier (ep73) *Patrick Lambier - Replicator Guard (ep50) *Patrick Sabongui - Kanaan, Taliban Guard (ep48) *Paul Herbert - Technician (ep97) *Paul Jarrett - Captain Hendricks (ep98) *Paul Lazenby - Genii Soldier (ep46) *Pearce Visser - Opponent (ep56) *Penelope Corrin - Dr. Lindsay (ep36) *Peter Abrams - Dr. Donaldson (ep33) *Peter Graham-Gaudreau - Arja (ep16) *Peter Grasso - Scientist (ep1) *Peter Grier - Hays (ep12) *Peter John Prinsloo - Anders (ep40) *Phoenix Ly - Yamato (ep4) *Reece Thompson - Jinto *Reese Alexander - Major Jordan (ep69) *Richard Busch - Marine (ep84) *Richard Stroh - Genii Soldier (ep73) *Richard Zeman - Commander Wraith (ep87) *Rick Wong - Dr. McBride (ep97), Med-Tech (ep60) *Rob Avery - Lt. Miller *Robert Clark - Dr. Gerald Baxter (ep65) *Robert Weiss - Scientist (ep8) *Ron Blecker - Goon (ep68), Marine (ep20) *Ron Selmour - Jannick (ep97) *Roy Winston - Poker Player (ep98) *Ryan Booth - Lt. Negley (ep58) *Ryan W. Smith - Crewman (ep28) *Sam Charles - Casta (ep5) *Samuel Polin - Creature (ep58) *Santo Lombardo - Athosian (ep4) *Scott Miller - Pilot (ep31) *Sean Millington - Marine (ep69) *Shane Meier - Neleus (ep5) *Sharon Taylor - Amelia Banks, Replicator Technician (ep61) *Shaw Madson - Matthews (ep60) *Sheri Noel - Lab Assistant (ep39), Scientist (ep47), Scientist (ep68) *Shirley Ng - Scientist (ep95) *Simon Longmore - Tathal (ep15) *Stefano Colacitti - Toran (ep1) *Stephen Spender - Mitch (ep8) *Steve Archer - Generator Room Guard (ep10) *Surin Narula - Young Doctor (ep60) *Tammy Hui - Replicator Gate Tech (ep69) *Tanya Champoux - Screaming Woman (ep26) *Terry Howson - Kell (ep25) *Tina-Jane Krohn - Scientist (ep23) *Tobias Slezak - Myrus (ep92) *Todd Brunson - Poker Player (ep98) *Todd Hann - Bravo Leader (ep27) *Todd Scott - Malik (ep43) *Todd Thomson - Bordal (ep97) *Tom Bates - Barkeep (ep26) *Toren Atkinson - Dempster (ep76) *Torri Higginson - Old Weir (ep14) *Tracy Waterhouse - Commander Sobel (ep83) *Trevor Devall - Voice of Hermiod *Tyler McClendon - Kenny the Wraith, Second in Command Wraith (ep91), Wraith (ep82), Wraith (ep99) *Umar Gordon - Monroe (ep21) *Woody Jeffreys - Bouncer *Yee Jee Tso - Systems Tech (ep60), Technician (ep63) *Yurij Kis - Local (ep86) Category:TV Series Category:2004 TV Series